A New Dawn
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye une peu Ashu x Fye . Fye est parti, il est à nouveau seul. Mais lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, il nepeut s'empêcher d'y repenser...


Auteur: KingSoren et ses pitites chauve souris

Disclaimer: Pas à moi TT, et la chanson est à France Gall.

Note: Ecris une veille de rentrée alors vous attendez pas à un truc super super réussi. Je comptais le mettre hier soir mais apparement y'avais un problèùe sur le site (à moins que je ne sois pas doué Oo). J'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans un discour super long parce qu'il faut que je parte en cours TT, donc voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand même!

A oui, et je dis ça au cas ou parce que je connais certaine personne qui... enfin voila: IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SUITE! Ceci est un One-shot et je ne me lancerai pas dans une suite pour écrire une happy-end.

* * *

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour la centième fois en dix minutes. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête pour laisser place au royaume des rêves. Trop de pensées, de regrets… de douleur. 

Je me sens épuisé, mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos. Je me tourne une fois encore, et me retrouve face à cette place vide à coté de moi dans mon lit. Cette place que tu as autrefois occupé à mes cotés.

_Ce soir, je ne dors pas_

_Comme la toute toute première fois_

J'effleure le drap du bout de bout de mes doigt, presque timidement. Là où tu devrais te tenir, là où t'es tenu. Je me recroqueville un peu plus dans mes draps, cherchant à faire disparaître ce froid qui m'envahit. Me renfermant un peu plus sur moi-même à chaque instant, m'enfermant dans le cocon de mes souvenirs, fuyant cette réalité douloureuse.

Des bruits de pas résonnent tout d'un coup, et je me relève brusquement. Mais il n'y a personne. Je reste ainsi, immobile, quelques instants avant de me laisser retomber sur le matelas. Un effet de mon imagination. Je commence sans doute à perdre la tête. Et maintenant… qu'est-ce que je regrette que tu ne sois pas là pour me rassurer, je regrette de pas pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras…

_Où tu es venu contre moi_

_Où j'avais peur de toi_

Et pourtant, c'est vrai… J'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur, même si ce n'est pas pour la même raison. J'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais m'apporter. De ta chaleur, de ta détermination à vouloir rentrer dans ma vie dans mon monde. Et malgré toutes les barrières que j'avais élevées autour de moi, tu y est parvenu. Tu as réussi à te frayer une place là où un seul être avant toi avais réussi.

_Ce soi, je ne dors pas_

_Comme la toute toute première fois_

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Cela faisait si longtemps pourtant que je n'avais plus pleuré… je ne pensait même plus en être capable depuis le temps… Et puis, je ne sais pas… pourquoi je pleure maintenant. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de partir, je ne devrai pas avoir de regrets… n'est-ce pas?

_Où tu dormais dans mes bras_

_Où je prononçais ton nom tout bas_

Je n'aurai jamais cru que ta présence puisse autant me manquer… Etre dans tes bras… Ces petits mots que tu me murmuraient tout en pensant que je dormais… Tant d'attention que tu me portais et que j'ai étés incapable de te retourner…

Je ne voulais pas de ça, je ne voulais de nouveau m'attacher pour ensuite souffrir lorsque nous nous séparerions… Je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça une nouvelle fois.

_Quand j'étais enfant, mon prince charmant _

_Etais si différent de toi_

Mais tu n'es pas pareil que Lui…Ashura… Oui je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai aimé comme toi je t'ai aimé. Mais pourtant, vous étiez si différent l'un de l'autre. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux si facilement… Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais effrayé. Je m'en souviens comme cela venait de se passer. J'avais peur de devoir de nouveaux engager mes sentiments, peur que tu t'amuse avec moi puis que tu me rejette, comme de nombreuses personne l'ont fait avant toi.

_Quand j'étais enfant, mon prince charmant_

_Etait bien autrement, pourquoi?_

Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Petit à petit. Comme j'avais appris à le connaître Lui. J'avais mis tellement de temps à me faire aimer par Ashura! Des années avant qu'il ne m'accepte enfin de la façon dont je le désirais. Et lorsqu'il le fut, je me croyais au paradis. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, rien ne pouvait me toucher. Il était le centre de mon monde et rien ne comptait d'autre que Lui.

_Ce soir, je ne dors pas_

_C'est la toute toute première fois_

En repensant à cette époque, je sens mes larmes redoubler, et je me recroqueville encore un peu plus, si cela est possible. Pourquoi ne puis-je trouver le sommeil? Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus avoir aussi mal… Je ne veux plus… être seul…

_Où je te sais loin de moi_

_Et le vide n'en finit pas_

J'ai froid… beaucoup plus froid que lorsque j'étais à Selesu. C'est un froid que j'ai moi-même crée et dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer. Tu n'es pas là… Tu ne me prendra plus dans tes bras pour me consoler, tu ne séchera plus mes larmes… Comme je regrette maintenant… Mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. J'aimerais tant être à tes cotés… ressentir à nouveau la chaleur que dégage ton corps…

_Quand j'étais enfant, mon prince charmant_

_Etait si différent de toi_

Une chaleur si différente de la sienne… Plus chaleureuse, plus rassurante que la sienne ne l'a jamais étais. C'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte, mais il est trop tard… Je suis déjà tombé hors de mon illusion une fois. J'avais finalement compris que mon amour n'étais qu'à sens unique et j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire: fuir.

_Quand j'étais enfant, mon prince charmant_

_Etait bien autrement, pourquoi?_

Je l'ai enfermé car je n'avais pas le courage de le tuer. Haine et amour se mélangeai en moi à un point que j'en devenait presque fous… Je voulais mettre fin à mes jours, mais même pour cela j'étais trop lâche… Aujourd'hui aussi, je voudrais tant en avoir le courage… Avoir le courage de faire enfin quelque chose qui ferait taire définitivement mes souffrances…

_Ce soir, je ne dors pas_

_C'est la toute toute première fois_

Mais c'est à cette époque… Lorsque je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, que tu m'as trouvé. Et alors tu m'as aidé à me relever et à affronter mes peurs. Tu m'as tout offert de toi, ton âme ton corps… ton cœur. Et tu m'as rendu ce que je pensais avoir définitivement perdu: mon cœur… Jamais tu e m'as menti ou trompé, jamais tu ne t'es amusé avec moi comme Lui l'avais déjà fait alors que tu avais pourtant de nombreuses occasions de le faire… Mais maintenant, qui va pouvoir me sauver de moi-même? Qui va me rendre mon cœur?

_Où je comprend que c'est toi…_

Car maintenant je sais… que 'est toi qui le posséderas à jamais.

Le soleil se lève, la nuit est déjà finie? Je me retourne dans le lit, tournant le dos à cette place vide. Tournant le dos à ces souvenirs douloureux e aux dernières larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Un nouveau jour se lève, un nouveau jour de souffrance… combien de temps vais-je pouvoir supporter cette vie devenue vide et froide? Seul le temps pourra le dire.

Un nouveau jour se lève et je n'ai qu'un seule pensée en tête que le temps ne pourra jamais effacé…

_Ce garçon que je n'attendais pas._

Kurogane… Je t'aime…


End file.
